Love affair
by ASHlatios
Summary: Life is a mystery. Only Arceus knows what would happen next. It it said Love is unconditional and can surpass all limits. Ash who everyone know him as a person, is not a human at all, yet a human falls for him. JUST READ IT! Also no Lemon this time!


**Love ****affair**

**A/N:- _Well, another one-short story...Yay! or Not? It you were waiting for another chapter of my current story 'Ash's harem teaM'...well...YOU have to wait. For no.1, I need to figure out a good story to continue the series and no.2,...I need to figure it out!_**

_ANYWAY! Today I have a mood of penning down a story, a spin off of my previous one-shot story '__**From Human to Eon: Unexpected revelation(REWRITE)'. So the main characters will be the same, the story begins from the episode: **_**_For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll_**_**, but in different scenario...and something more!**_

**_So without waiting any further, LET'S BEGIN!_**

* * *

We find ourselves with Ash and his gang resting in the pokemon center for Ash's next gym badge. Suddenly they got a weird screeching noise coming from outside. They went to Nurse Joy to ask what was that but as they reached, they found that she was herself in a haphazard situation, calling many people one after the other. Ash asked, "Nurse Joy, what is this noise?", worriedly. He could tell from her facial expression that 'it' wasn't for any good outcome. After she ended her last call, she replied, "It's the ringing of the gold bells in the Tin Tower. It only rings when something bad is going to happen", with her anxiety level high.

That made the whole gang worried as well and tried to gain more information so to help them. Within a minute or two later, two figures arrived in the Pokemon Center. One of them looked at Ash and voiced, "Ash?!" to him. He looked back to the person and replied, "Morty! You are here?", while asking him also.

He nodded his head when he came to him and said, "Yea, Nurse Joy called me and Eusine came to investigate on this matter", and also introduced his partner to his friends. He looked at them and said, "Salutations to by dear acquaintances, I'm Eusine. I'm a researcher of legendary pokemons available around the world", and bowed a bit in the first part.

Ash got a short chill when he heard that he was a researcher of LEGENDARY POKEMONS! But then again, he was well assured that his existence in his knowledge is close to zero.

"We would all like to help", Brock offered them their hand. At first they looked at each other and then replied, "Ok, you may come with us!", Eusine accepted them. So everyone went to the Tin Tower. While they were going to that place, Eusine and Morty explained the history of that tower, its importance and what would happen to the tower.

When they reached, they looked at every corner and climbed up to each floor and check for things. At the second floor, they found that the gold bells were rings all over the room but they still couldn't figure out why. "Let's check the top floor", suggested Morty which was accepted by all and went there.

When they reached there, Morty and Eusine something was missing from there. "What! Where are the four sacred silver bells?", the researcher exclaimed with horror. The trio looked at Morty to know what he was talking about. He replied, "in this tower, there should have been four bells, each hanging at different corners. It depicts peace and happy life in all four direction", to them.

"Then I guess, someone must have stolen them", concluded Misty immediately after he had stated. Eusine turned back to them and yelled, "NO, that's IMPOSSIBLE! No one in this town has the guts even to touch those bells, forget about stealing them!", the first part and from the second, he told them in little calmer manner.

"But how can those bells go missing all of a sudden?", Brock added to Misty's argument. Pikachu jumped off from Ash's shoulder and sniffed the area around him. "Oh yea! Pikachu can detect whether anyone did came here or not. It might give us a clue", Ash said the most obvious course of action which anyone could predict.

While sniffing and coming to one of the corner, he twitched his ears as if he had got something! "Pika!", he exclaimed while calling others. They ran to him where he tried to explain what he had found out. But sadly none of them could interpret that...except for Ash. He bend down to his height and acted as if he was trying to interpret and said, "I think Pikachu is trying to tell us that it was indeed stolen by someone" with a bit of confusion imposing on his face.

When they heard it, a sudden thunder cracked on their head and in the meantime, Pikachu nodded rapidly. "But that's impossible! No one in this town even dares to think about this act", Eusine reiterated his opinion. Morty then asked, "Then who could have done this?" and began to think.

But on the down, Pikachu knew who they were. He conveyed it in his own pokespeech while trying to make the faces of them while stretching and shifting his facial and body language. At that moment Misty, Brock and Ash exclaimed, "That's Jessie, James and Meowth from Team Rocket" in unison.

The other two looked at them with bewilderment. "Are you sure they could have done such kind of thing?", Morty asked them to reconfirm it. They agreed nonetheless. "We must bring back those bells within an hour or else the curse will come into effect", Eusine added hurriedly to his statement. "what is this curse?", Brock asked him curiously.

They walked out of the building and on their way, he said, "Long long ago when the people lived here and had a proper life, a never ending war engulfed this land into it's claws. After years of prayers and sacrifices, two beings came as their hope; the ones who would end the genocidal slaughtering. One of those two stopped the long battle to a final end and the other who restored life from the roots. Later when everything got over and there was peace again, people decided to erect a temple in the honour of only the being who stopped the war. And that was pokemon named Ho-oh" with a narrative tone.

"So how it is related the curse and why didn't they built the temple in the name of the other being...or pokemon, I guess", asked Misty. At that point of time, Ash's heartbeat started to rise up, since she was enquiring about his family lineage and their deeds.

The researcher turned his head towards her and replied, "It is that the temple was erected in the name of Ho-oh. He himself came when it was ready and gave us his blessings in the form of four silver bells. Later some centuries, on one fine night someone stole one of these bells. When the people could not find the thief and crossed an hour, the whole town started to cover up with some kind mist. It was later found to be some poison gas which covered till the area where the town was spread. Then again for some decades a long feudal war was fought. Like before, he they came after long prayers and ended again. From that time after they had reconstructed the building, only few of the people enter this tower" to answer her first question.

The three nodded at what he had said and continued, "Well, for the second answer...it's little complicated. But to put that into your perspective, most of the people never witnessed that pokemon who restored the life and so when some of then tried to tell them about it, others simply refused it. And you might know what happens to the minority when competing against a super majority group. That's why those rare people worship it him their homes", and finished there.

Misty, Brock felt little sad for that pokemon who didn't receive as much credit as it should have got. Ash gulped while preparing his hand to ask something to him as well. "Eusine, do you believe in the existence of that pokemon?", with a bit of anxiety, fear and worries. He looked at him, he was having a hard time to answer him, "Ah...technically I believe in it but my mind won't agree with it as I don't have any prove to support. All that I have is people's beliefs and as a researcher, I can't just only rely on myths and folklore".

Ash nodded with a sigh of relief from inside. "We must keep searching for them and we need to bring them back within an hour", Morty told then and they all started to find them.

_Meanwhile with Team Rocket_

We can see Jessie and James caring those bells wrapped in their green cloth and was running away from that place. After crossing a sizable distance from it, they decided to take a small break. They set up their picnic items on the ground and had their small meals. James took a bite or two before staring at his bun and uttered, "Was it good that we stole those bells?", and looking little sad. Jessie and Meowth looked at him with Jessie being the one who spill, "What are talking about James? After all we struggled to take those bells, you tell this...besides the cost of these bells in the underground market it quite high" with some anger.

James who looked at her, turned back to his original position and said, "I'm not worried because we have stolen them, It's just my intuition that something bad might happen because we have stolen these from the temple", in a low voice with a deep sigh. Meowth looked at him with his sceptical eyes and added, "Do ya seriously believe in the curse in this modern era? How pathetic!" and the last part, he dramatically ended it.

_Back with Ash and his friends_

It was almost an hour that they were searching for them but no one was able to find them. Everyone also used their pokemons to search them but nothing hit the luck. "It's almost time, WE NEED TO find them quick or else...", Eusine was eaten by frustration, depression and anxiety while he uttered that loudly. He was not the only one in that situation, more or less everyone was. "We need to continue to find them before it's late...We still have time. We shouldn't get worry now", Ash tried to cheer them up and continued to search for them.

But then suddenly Pikachu twitched his ears in active mode and got in his battle stance. Ash and others looked at him and the direction to which he was looking at. He wanted to ask why he was doing like that but his question was automatically answered when Jessie, James and Meowth came towards them.

When they met face to face with each other, Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James and Meowth pointed at their enemy and exclaimed with comedic pose. "Team Rocket, return those bells that you have stolen from the Tin Tower", demanded Ash after it.

They took a step back when they heard it and barked, "Do you know how painstaking it was to get it? We'll surely not return them", Jessie. Eusine came in front, at whom Jessie immediately blushed, "Please, It's a request. If you don't put those bells back in their place, then the curse would activate", and said politely since it might take longer to battle and sort the problem.

Meowth became little curious and asked, "Wat's tis curse ya been talkin' 'bout". At first he was quite stunned to see a talking pokemon, be he decided to fascinate about it later and told him, "it's a myth that says if anyone dares to steal the silver bells of Tin Tower, a curse shall bestow upon the land where the tower is situated...So please return them to their original places...we don't have much time left", and requested them while looking at the watch. Nonetheless, Team Rocket being Team Rocket, did their usual drama of not return the item.

When they finished their drama, something came to the small bushes and hedges of the forest around them. Everyone there started to feel some eerie disturbance. Pikachu started to whizz angrily at all the possible directions and Meowth's face was already darkened with fear. "What's the matter Meowth?", James asked him when he looked at his face.

He gulped for a moment and said, "We...we..we are been surrounded by wild pokemons...and they are scary", to him in panicky voice and jumped onto his face and scratching it with his nails. Then the pokemons in the hiding started to release some kind of gas into the air which started to appear like mist in the air.

They all noticed it and Eusine was too freaked out to utter a single word. "Oh no! We must have crossed the time limit", announced Morty in place of him. They could see the thickness of the air was increasing with increasing time and also could feel their bodies less reactive. "What is this?...why I'm feeling drowsy?", the female Team Rocket member uttered when she started to lose her balance.

"Hurry everyone, cover your nose. It's the poison that Eusine was talking about", Morty told from his instincts. And immediately everyone followed the suite. Ash pretended to cover his nose and used his psychic powers to locate all of those pokemons. Actually those were the guardian pokemons of that temple who were attacking them.

Soon, most one by one started to loose their breaths since it was noticeable they were having some problems. "I can't take it anymore!", Misty wailed out after releasing herself from the constraints and took in that poisonous air in herself. The moment later, she started to cough heavily and fell on the ground.

"Misty!", Ash cried when he saw her falling and quickly ran to her to save her from it. He then sat on the ground while holding her on his lap and embracing one hand around her shoulder and the other on her face. "Misty, Misty! Are you ok?", he asked in his panic state. He shook her face a bit with his hand to wake her up from her senselessness.

It took numerous tries after which she opened her eyes and said, "It seems like our end is near and I'm soon going to die...Ash thank you very much for giving me the things which I never dreamt in my life. Travelling with you and Brock is the ultimate treasure which I will always keep in my heart...Ash...love you" with a light yet sad smile on her face. She confessed everything that she felt, one by one, even the thing which was most buried in her heart and ended her life with a smile.

"NOOO...", Ash yelled from top of his lungs as she left her body on Ash. "Misty wake up! It's not a time to fool around, wake up!", he uttered frantically while shaking her body but she failed to respond anyhow. He looked around and found all of his friends and Team Rocket and everyone died in the place, leaving Ash alone.

The pokemons from the hiding were shocked to find a human to survive from that poison. They did not expect that because they didn't know who he was. Ash again looked around to check no human was there and decided to mold himself into his original form.

He then called the legendary rainbow bird, Ho-oh with his cry. The pokemons in the bush wee surprised to find his secret. Soon that bird appeared in front of him. **"It's been a while that we have seen each other, hasn't it?! So what made you to call** **me?"**, he asked after him. Ash just told him to look around. When he did, he understood.

**"I understand, then what do you want me to do?"**, he asked in a bit couldn't find any viable reason to call him. He could manage everything on his own. Ash looked at him while pointed at the bells and said, **"I want you to take back those bells with you to the tower and talk to those guardian pokemons about this while I do my job of reincarnating their lives back"**, with his calm voice.

Ho-oh became little sceptical about it and questioned, **"Why do you want to reincarnate the people who stole these bells? Have you forgotten the rules?"**, with an unmatched surprise which anyone has ever encountered. Ash looked at his friends for a bit before he could speak about it. **"No, I haven't forgotten the rules, but...they are humans. They tend to do little mistakes which they shouldn't have. That's why I forgave them. Plus, I live with them and I know all of them has a good heart"**, he told him slowly.

After he learnt about it, he smiled and said, **"This reminds me about the stories which my great grandfather used to tell when your great grandfather selflessly used his power to resurrect thousands of people and gave the same cause when asked...ha"**, fondly and ended with a short laugh. Ash also joined in with his laugh when he ended it.

Ho-oh then took the four bells with his magical powers and cried out while he went to the direction of the temple, calling back all those guardians back. Soon the mist also disappeared.

When everyone had gone and double checked that no one was around there, he joined his hands in 'A' form close to his triangular mark on his chest and started to murmur some spells. In a moment or two, a light started to radiate out from his body and targeted all the dead creatures. It took a while to pour in life into them from his own energy, which was a bit of constrain from his part.

When everything was done, all of their bodies started to twitch for some irregular instantaneous moments before one of them finally opening their eyes. Slowly Brock, Misty, Pikachu and others started to wake up. Misty rubbed her eyes and felt little pain on his back and said, "Are we in the heaven already, it's surely painful!", and exclaimed subconsciously. She couldn't able to tell it because she knew she was dead but she also was feeling pain!

Brock woke from his slumber and rubbed his eyes before acknowledging her exclamation. When he heard it, "I...guess not", he replied as he also felt a little pain. And immediately after it, his eyes were fixed upon an unknown pokemon. She also fixed her eyes on that pokemon and asked, "Who are you?", in surprise. She looked left and right and found that her Ash was not in vicinity! What could have happened to him!

"I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. THIS!", Eusine uttered with surprise and astonishment. Morty was amazed to see that pokemon while the Team Rocket were shocked to see the unknown pokemon. Misty, Brock and Pikachu looked with question marks on their heads. "Eusine, what is it?", Misty asked when she saw his reaction.

Eusine looked back at her with full joy and happiness and said, "This is the pokemon which I was talking about. This is the pokemon who saved to people of this place after that incident...He is a special Latios who has the power to control life and his surroundings. Normally Latios are only legendary pokemons which are found in Hoenn region but he is a mythical legendary pokemon which now conformed to be true!" with great elation.

After hearing it, the duo along with Pikachu and others admired at him. But on the other side of the spectrum, Jessie, James and Meowth were looking at him as an item which they should possess. "Jessie, James, let's catch that Latios pokemon for Giovanni. We can give it to him and he will give us our promotion", Meowth commanded his team members while in his head he was imagining his rival Persian getting thrown away and he was taking his place on his lap.

"No, you shouldn't catch him!", Morty warned them, but they kept on in their plan and fired a net bomb at him. As it was moving closer to him, Team Rocket was feeling confirmed that they had won and at the opposite site, the reaction was very sad and sorrowful.

For Ash, he was just waiting, waiting for the perfect time to use his psychic powers and make it disappear. All of them got shocked while most of them got fascinated by it. Ash turned and floated towards them while saying with a different voice, _"Do you really think you can catch me in this kind of manner?"_, he used telepathy to convey his message to them, which everyone could hear. At first everyone was surprised to hear a voice of a human within their head. Morty explained it as a power known a telepathy which Latios could use.

_"Try this foolishness again and I'll take back my energy that I've give you to bring you back to life"_, he added it in coarse voice. He then made his eyes glow in blue which made that trio surrounded in that colour outline and with within a moment or two, they lost their consciousness and vanished from the existence.

All the witnesses started at him with astonished eyes and little frightened also. Ash turned to them and said, _"You don't need to be afraid. I have teleported them to a better place for their own safety"_, in polite voice. He then came to them.

"So...so you are the one who saved us and the people after that great war", Eusine abruptly said it to him as to start the conversation. He looked back at him and replied, _"Yes I used my power to reincarnate you back but it wasn't me who who saved them. He is my great grandfather"_, to him.

"Ummm...Latios...I have a question for you", Misty asked him timidly. She was having problem in addressing him in the most correct manner. _"Yes, you may ask a question to me, Misty"_, he replied but the last part was a slip of his tongue. She and others were surprised by that and gasped, "How do you know my name!" at him. Ash developed a small sweatdrop at the back of his head when he heard it. People and pokemons stared at him with great anticipation.

He mentally gulped and said, _"I know all of you. I have always kept an eye on each one of you and many others who I have met. So gradually leaving with humans made me remember their names"_, the best possible fiction which he could think at that moment. When they heard it, they were amazed! They didn't knew he was watching them for so long.

_"Now ask me watch you want me to answer"_, he politely resumed her from her topic. She looked at him and asked, "Why did your great grandfather kept his presence a secret after the great war, because not a lot of people know about you and treat your family's existence as only myths", boldly to him with little reasoning.

Ash closed his eyes to think and then opened after a bit and said, _"There are many reasons. First, as you know we not any ordinary legendary pokemon and in my case, a latios. My family was given the duty to save the world from mass destruction of any form and help people and pokemon when they need. In order to do that, we received some special powers. So think, what would humans have done to us if we were available freely in the open...they might well catch us like those three about to do"_, at here he paused to take a small break.

When everyone realised that face, they could understand why they were not pronounced by everyone. "You are right. Then the time would have soon come when they might use your powers for some evil purposes", Brock inferred.

_"Not only that, we are not native to this place. In our hometown where there is a considerable number of people who know about us is not a threat for us since they very religious. They treat us like their gods. And thirdly, Ho-oh is the regional representative of this region. If any dispute at all occurs, all the credits for curing the cause will be at his name. Then I and any pokemon not native to this region would be just termed as 'helpers'."_ , he completed his answer.

Even after he told the answer, Misty and Brock were felt little pity for him. _"Ok then, I must leave now"_, he told them as he need to get to his human form back as soon as possible or else his friends might get worried about him. But in the meanwhile, she exclaimed, "Oh I totally forgot! Where is Ash?" vehemently.

Everyone shifted their heads from the current topic to that one and looked around them if they could find him. Latios had a sweat drop how on his forehead as for what was he witnessing! He was right there but nobody could see him! "Where he might have been gone?", Morty commented as there was not a small spec of clue which they got.

Misty was getting more anxious about him with every passing moment. They all dead a little while ago and hadn't it been the Latios, they would have been dead forever. But now when everyone is back to alive, hoping to see him first, only to not find him. "Latios, can you please find Ash?...He is an eleven years hot headed stubborn trainer who always picks up on every single matter... But at the end of the day, he is a carefree, honest and determent person who loves pokemons and treat them equals like their friends", she asked him first while folding her hands together.

At first he was quite sceptical about how he would react. He can't just tell them that _he_ is Ash himself...or could he? He was still little worried if he tells them about it, Morty and Eusine may take advantage of it. It's not like they are untrustworthy, but he didn't know much about them either. So with a light nod, he agreed with her. Then she started to describe him as closely as she could from her point of view.

While she was telling him the details, Ash was mentally punching a punching bag with Misty's figure was drawn on it in anger and frustration. He continued to do that whenever she pointed out one of his demerits of his human form. He continued to do that until she said one or two good things about him at the last. When he looked at her face at that time, she looked as if she was very happy!

Ash nodded in response and then glowed his eyes. He kept that illusion for some moment and said, _"I have found Ash"_, mentally to them. They looked quite happy after they heard it and Misty sighed a breath of relief. Brock then asked, "Where he is now?" so that they could join with him.

_"Let me take you to him"_, he fondly said. That would be the best excuse for him to take them away from Morty and Eusine. So the gang bid farewell to them while they did the same and with little extra gratitude, they farewell their savior also.

_"Brock, Misty, hold my hands"_, Ash told them while unfolding his arms and claws. They were little surprised when he pulled his claws from their point. Soon they did what he asked them to do. **"What about us?"**, asked Pikachu as there were lot pokemons which belong to them and out of their pokeballs. **"Pikachu, jump on my back while the rest don't have any problem. I can teleport them without any physical contact"**, he answered him in his own language. Ash then glowed his eyes again in his blue colour. A thin outline was created on each of their pokemons as well as on Brock and Misty. With everything being set, he vanished all of them including himself from that spot.

_OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE_

We find Ash and all of his friends on a flat grassland where there was only one tree and nothing in between them for stretches. Wind was breezing out in light waves. Sky was all blue and clean with sun being at one side. Brock, Misty, Pikachu and everyone were somewhat surprised, somewhat scared about that experience. When they reached none of them could find a single human being except of they themselves. "Where is Ash?", Misty asked him with little less politeness and little aggression. Ash could feel that.

_"Misty, the thing is...I am the Ash Ketchum"_, he announced to them. Everyone flabbergasted at his crazy confirmation. "How can you be our Ash? He is a human and you are a pokemon!", Brock countered his declaration. Ash gave a sigh as she was unable to make them believe. _"It is just that I never told you that I am a pokemon and I lived as a human"_, he countered and reverting back to his human form.

Everyone was shocked when they saw him turning back to his form. Pikachu approached him timidly and smelled him. He then gave a happy cry and jumped onto him. "At least you understand Pikachu", he affectionately caught him while he jumped at him and then rubbed on his head.

"I...I still don't believe that you are Ash ketchum. You must have used one of your powers to turn yourself into his body and voice", said Misty with confident voice. Yea, she was kinda true. He definitely used his powers to create that body and voice, BUT the person which they knew was right in front of them.

He furrowed one of his eyebrows and said, "Then ask me any question as you like and check whether I am your real Ash or not", while looking straight on to her face. She blushed for a few moments when she heard 'your Ash' as if he knew about her feelings. But in the second instant, she recovered back and took note of what he told her.

She took a while to think about a question which Ash or even Brock could answer if they knew each other for long time. She flicked her fingers and asked, "Ok, I have a perfect question for you to answer. This can only be answered by Ash. So if you are not him, you will never able to answer it...the question is:- What I am to you?", him with a soft touch at the end.

Brock was amazed by what she pulled THAT off. Even Pikachu and other pokemons were quite shocked. But out Ash wasn't accomplished in learning a woman's heart. He straightforwardly answered, "To me, you are a loud hotheaded quarrelsome tomboy who picks on with or Brock whenever she likes on whatever matter", at here her face became dim. She realized that he was indeed Ash and to top it all out, he was speaking things which she didn't want to hear. She admits that she was loud, hotheaded and may be quarrelsome at times, but to label her as a tomboy was a big disappointment. She knew herself that she wasn't as pretty as her other sisters, but she is a girl after all.

Misty was about to cry but controlled herself when she heard him continuting, "But at the times when I or Brock are in trouble, you try your fullest to take us out from the trouble. You are harsh at times but you are soft and gentle from heart", and ended there.

When he finished, her heart was beating fast, probably miles per second. She kept her one hand close to her heart and felt the warm sensation which she received from his kind words from him. She couldn't believe that the Ash whom she knew for so long, who only saw her energetic rash montage could understand what she tried to do.

"Now can you tell whether I'm your Ash or not", he asked her while looking from the down. She broke free from her own world and abruptly agreed with him without listening to him properly. "Then your mom must be a Latios?", Brock asked him after a few seconds later.

He laughed when he heard it for a while and replied, "There are no female Latios in the world!", when he paused his laugh. Brock felt a little down as he was laughing at him. He didn't know about his species, let alone guess the progenies. "Actually, the female counter-part of latios is called latias...and no, my mom is not a latias. In fact, she is a human", he told him and to everyone there.

They were heavily shocked when he told such an impossible matter occurred. "But how can she being a human is the mother of a pokemon?", he added with his first question. "She is not my biological mother. She took my responsibility from my original mother way back when I was still in the egg. But I still believe my human mom is my real mom", He answered after a moment of hesitation as he didn't want to bring that topic. He didn't want to encounter with the face that his mother is not like one of his species. He would himself feel low as a Legendary pokemon.

Both the humans and all the pokemons nodded at him. Misty became little intrigued as how she ended up having him. She would definitely ask her whenever they returned back to the town.

Then suddenly out of nowhere a missile like shell was shooting at them. Immediately when it came close enough to Misty, the tip opened up and expelled out a net which caught her like a fish and pulled her up unnaturally. Meanwhile the scene was full of smoke. Nobody could able to see who or what was happening.

When the smoke ceased to come to an end, they found who they where. Ash and everyone find Misty inside of the net, hanging downwards from a wire which was pivoted to small to medium sized combat aircraft. "Who are you?", Ash yelled from the ground. He looked like he was pissed of really bad!

"We at last found you! We've been searching you for the last twenty years and today we finally got you", said an unfamiliar voice with joy and filthy lust in its voice. Ash clenched his fist harder and asked, "I said WHO ARE YOU?", then louder than before. It was seen that the recipient might have listened to him because it answered, "You DON'T KNOW ABOUT US! HOW DARE YOU! Didn't that messy told you who we are...Ahh. Then listen, we are the Team Matrix. We make specialised weapons and artillery on the demands of our clients. And to do that, we extract the aura and mana of a pokemon and manipulate it to suit our needs. That's why we are hunting for you, especially your family lineage as you have one of the best quality aura and mana resource available for extraction...So surrender yourself to us peacefully or else", there she paused. It was seen that the wire was pulling Misty up into the ship and then a screen popped out to show what was happening inside.

There she was numbed by a bizarre looking man grabbed her whole body with one hand's biceps and triceps and the other, he used to take out a pocket knife and pointed it under her neck, "If ya-r dat sm'rt, then agree wit us. Or els, I fist fuck her like a bitch and then I'll slaughter like a cattle", he warned them with his illiterate language.

Misty was horrified and she was about to cry. What the hell was happening with her! "You ought to be ashamed to call yourself a human. You are a monster to even think of such a thing?", Brock shot it to him. He was really disturbed when he said such unspeakable

He began to laugh like a madman and told, "Yeas! I'm a monster! I can do anything as I like", him after that. "Misty!", Ash called out to her. "Ash...run away as far as you can", she requested him with her fullest voice. That man looked at her and said, "Ain't ya to brave so say tis. Ya no I'll then fuck you hard!", with his immoral lewd voice.

She turned towards his face with a resolute face with two tear drops on each side and with a determined look, she said, "If my sacrifice is the only way to save the pokemon who's generations are saving millions of our people, then this is nothing compared to all the things they did for us" on to his face. Ash and everyone was shocked to hear it. He himself didn't expected that! To offer herself to save him was an indeed a remarkable work.

That man was stunned for a few moments. He wasn't able to compile properly how she could do such a thing. "Ya pesky little bitch! I'll te'ch ya the les'on which ya wil nev'r forget!", he yelled at her and the second instant sat down along with her on the floor with a thud with dropping Misty on his lower abdomen.

From that position, Ash could procreate what he was likely going to do. "Noo...Misty!", he cried before he transformed back into his Latios form and darted towards her. "No Ash, please don't come here!", Misty protested from her position as she wanted to protect him from those people.

But as soon as he came near to the ship, a force barrier suddenly popped out in front of the ship, which forced him to brake his speed to avoid crashing. "Hold your breath my dear latios. Have you decided what you are going to do?", in its notorious voice.

"Ash, go away! Leave me here...", she continued with her agenda of sending him away from them, but she was harshly cut off by the inhuman being, "Will ya shut ya're fuckin' mouth or I cut ya're head", he shouted on her with a scary face and again pulled out his knife and pointed it under her neck.

Ash saw all of that with a horrified looked on his face. He gulped in, not in fear of what they would do to him, but what would be the consequences if he surrender himself to them. Will they just take them peacefully and go off, unharmed to Misty, Brock and others? He couldn't just stand there and watch all of that either?

_"Yes...I'm coming with you"_, he told them with a lot of effort. Brock and the pokemons looked at him with pitiful face. wanting him to stop yet cannot. Misty looked at him as if she had lost everything from her. "No...Ash...What have you done", she muttered with silence.

"Very well then, first bow in front of as like a good dog", it harshly commanded him his instruction. Ash grinding his teeth in agitation and in loss of self-respect, but he need to do it in order to save Misty from them. When he bowed his head in front of the whole ship, the commander and that man laughed wildly as if they had achieved a grand success while he was terribly feeling sad, pathetic and helplessness in front of what he was doing for her.

_"NOw release Misty at once"_, he snarled angrily at it. "KEEP YOU VOICE LOW!", it ordered him with equal ferocity. "First we need to check whether you will come after we released her, then we can do so", it affirmatively added while it send out a boomerang like object to Ash which clutched onto his neck and fully encircled its hold on him. It expanded a little bit and activated that device. As soon as it was activated, he felt massive amount of red current flowed into him which caused him sheer pain in his whole body.

"Ash!...", Misty squeaked when she was that torture on him. A little later, that came to an end and it told, "Domanior, released that girl" to the man. He seemed to have became a little sad and uttered, "This ain't fun...but I can't help it, see'ya bitch", first part of himself while the next, he told to her and pressed a button which opened a doward tunnel like route and dropped her in that.

Within a minute of travelling through that pipeline, she found herself out in the air without any support and she was about to fall down. "ASH! HELP ME...", she cried out loud when she was falling down. And like what a knight in shining armour would do, he saved her from the blink of her death.

In the meanwhile, she kept her eyes closed as she was very scared and couldn't tell what could have happened to her...until she landed onto something very soft, warm, yet strong and sturdy. She opened her eyes and found she was on the back of her Ash...HER ASH! What the heck is wrong with her?!

Ash floated towards Brock and his friends and landed her safely. When she got down and he made his eye-contact with her, the first thing she did was to give a SLAP on his face. Her own face was full of emotions, mostly of sadness, anger and disbelieve. He remained in that position for some few moments and again looked at her face, then with a sad look on his face.

"You dummie!...How could you do this?...Why didn't you leave when I told you?...why Ash why?", she voiced out in frustration, hate, anger and what not! She shed some tears in between also. She couldn't able to believe why Ash, being such a rare among rare pokemon in the entire world, sacrificing his own life for the sake of a regular normal human being!

Ash smiled a bit when she said that and then kept a claw on her head and told, _"Misty, haven't I told you I have to save people when they need my help. So that I why I helped you even if it meant killing myself"_, he honestly replied to her while continuing to smile as to make her smile as well! At that, she shed more tears and started to lightly punch him while leaning her head around his neck. She couldn't believe how selfless one can be!

Brock also looked sad and asked, "But Ash, do you have any relatives who have your powers", while he was thinking about something. _"No Brock, I am the last descendant of my family who have this powers"_, he answered plainly. This stirred Misty up again and she yelled, "What!... How foolish are you then? How can you bring demise of your own species, knowing that you are the only one living in this entire world! Moreover, you said your job is to prevent mass destruction also.. then how will you save us when they use your powers and cause destruction in this world? ANSWER ME!", she question him with logic and her inner aggregation.

Ash stayed there quite for sometime and said, _"Looks like I have failed as a guardian of the world, I have failed as a successor of my family lineage, I have failed as a son of a human mother who treated me like her own son and also I have failed as a trustworthy friend who stayed with me no matter what the cause was...please forgive me...I promise, the next family who the guardians would be choosen as guardians, would be much better than me...In all, I have failed in everything! Please forgive me"_, while he apologised and shed some own tears in between.

When he finished, Misty joined him while hugging him and crying along with him. Brock and his pokemons also shed some tears as well with them. "Hey! How long ya gonna tek to com bak? Come bak NOW!", the man said from a loud megaphone angrily in the middle to their final meeting.

Ash parted from Misty's hug while trying to smile and also making a smile on her lips. He didn't want to leave them with a salty taste. He again kept a claw on her head while rubbing lightly and said, _"Don't regret of my loss. It's of no use, instead move on. I know how strong a person like you can manage that and be healthy and happy always...at least for my sake"_, to her. She took his claw down from her head and hugged it close to herself.

He then looked to Brock and told him the same. He also looked down to his pokemons and told his Pikachu, **"Pikachu, when you return home, please take care of my mom and all my pokemons. Now you are their leader and trainer. Keep them in their healthy shape and don't cause and trouble to mom, okay!"**, and assigned his new duties. He also had teary eyes while accepting those duties. Then his legacy would be continued by him.

That man again shouted from his place, while made him to finally goodbye his friends for forever.

Meanwhile the head person was getting pissed off by what that latios was doing. All that time, it was thinking about how it could make money faster and better, while he was taking his own sweetass time to arrive in his spot. It was super pissed. It decided to teach him a good lesson before it took him along with them.

Back with Ash when he was returning to them, the collar in the on his neck got activated again. That again resulted in pain again. "This is your punishment Latios for not following our orders properly. Now you will _kill _all your friends, this is my order!", the commander said to him.

The intensity of the pain rose as it spoke and declared his punishment when it finally it got his possession, it ended with already red eyes turning into crimson glowing red ones.

Brock and Misty was taken aback by that. They didn't expect that coming! Ash turned towards them and then with a loud howl, he dashed towards them a glowing energy orb near his mouth. "Misty, dodge!", Brock quickly said as he pushed her hard at one side while he moved to other side and dodged a beam of light came towards them. Misty practically lost all her senses when she saw him in those looks for the first time.

Ash got past them with a few seconds and flew up into the sky, from where he made a dive down towards them. "Ash, get a hold on yourself!", Brock yelled to him which he didn't listened and fired another attack on them. After that Misty snapped open from her unconsciousness and looked around. She found that Ash was attacking them and concluded that it must have to do something with the collar which he was wearing.

Meanwhile Brock took out his well trained powerful pokemon; Onix into the arena where it faced that all mighty Latios! "Listen, we need all of your powers to calm Ash down, so give it your best shot, got it", he motivated them and also requested them to join him. All of the pokemons were pumped up with confidence and hope. Misty just stood still at a side, keep a hand on her heart with worried face, hoping that they would succeed.

Ash after diving down, he noticed that all the pokemons, pius a new monstrous pokemon were all looking at him. They were then face to face. "Everyone, use your best move and Onix, use sandstorm to block his vision and then use rock slide, fast", the rock type trainer commanded all the pokemons with straight pointing to Ash.

Likewise, Onix first used it's sandstorm on him and then proceed everyone's attacks. It ranged from Pikachu's thunder to Onix's rock slide all at him once. Brock felt a little bad for him since he need to face so many of them, but it would be worth if he comes back to his usual self after that.

When they fired all their attacks and the smoke started to clear off, they could see his silhouette floating in the air but when it all cleared up, they found hardly and scratches on his body. "Damn! We can't really underestimate the power of a legendary pokemon!", he uttered while he pressed his teeth tightly.

Ash gave a battle cry after that and launched a aqua blue orb energy on on Onix. It was seen that it was super-effective! His top part was wet with water, meaning that was a water type attack. He immediately proceed by attacking _their_ bunch of pokemons by only one move.

That one attack scattered all those pokemons from their collective unity to different places. And to top it all, they were more or less badly hurt.

"Onix, can you continue to battle?", it's trainer asked it. It tried it's best to collect all its strength back and face him, at least at the name of it's master. It looked weaker no doubt, it's conditions were not got no doubt BUT it wasn't going to give up that easily. It was an Onix! It had its pride of being called the untameable rock snake in Kanto and Johto. So it need to defend that!

"Onix, use dig and predict his moment and when I command, use headbutt", he instructed his pokemon. it looked at him and agreed and dug a hole into which it went inside. From Latios' stand point, he wasn't showing any emotion at all, as if he wasn't a living being.

Brock could feel a steady vibration on the ground while it was moving inside of the ground and after a few seconds, it stopped, meaning it reached its point. Then it was Brock's turn to interpret the situation. He couldn't infer anything from his expression or stance. He was floating there as if it was 'just like that'! "Onix now!", he finally commanded when he could see no possible result of his analysis.

As soon as it ripped apart the ground and shot itself to him, Latios teleported from that place to other and launched another attack, now a purple-white coloured beam! The attack was so powerful that it not only crushed it with its impact, but also pushed it a few metre distance, sliding on the ground!

Brock came around to it and found out that the pokemon was no longer fit to a battle. So he recalled it into its pokeball and looked at Ash. "Ash, stop this! We are your friends, you shouldn't attack us", he politely said aloud at him with reasoning tone inbuilt. Ash on the other hand just stood still, looking at him. After he finished speaking, within a second or so, he prepared another attack and fired at him. Pikachu quickly used quick attack and tackled Brock's legs, which led him to fall down and miss the attack. He once sure thankful that he got hit for a good reason!

Till then Misty was watching the whole scenario from a borderline distance. She was very disturbed by the fact that Ash was attacking them, even though he was possessed by them, he was STILL attacking them. And it's not like so many of their pokemon battling against him and winning, but it was completely opposite.

"Ash, that's enough!", she called out to him while she stomped on the ground, facing him. Pikachu took that moment of time and launched his thunderbolt on him. Being that unexpected move, he took some damage, but not enough to make him weak.

He turned his head towards him and prepared to fire a attack at him. Misty became worried about what he was doing that since Pikachu has already taken a lot of damage, then if he took more than that, he might not able to overcome the pain. "Ash stop that right away!", she barked at him while approaching him.

He stopped that attack abruptly and turned his head towards her. Then instead of attacking her which he would do, he simply shouted at her with the top of his voice. She stood there like a doll and looked at his face. She was terrified at first, but she somehow could tell that how much pain was Ash in. Even though his eyes were cover with crimson red vibrancy, she could tell internally that how sad pitiful they were.

"Ash, control yourself! I know you can!", she emphatically told him while she kept a hand on him. And for that moment, he wasn't that violent which he was back then, until, "What's going on you stupid latios! Kill her!", it shouted from its cabin and increased the power of that collar on Ash. Ash a result, he felt a huge pain again and was reverting back to his original behaviour.

Misty quickly hugged him and chanted, "No Ash, don't do that. If it was only about me, I wouldn't have mind, but when you will realise what you have done when you return back to normal, you will never able to forgive yourself!", honestly. This again reduced his reactivity. Back from the ship, it kept on increasing the intensity while she and all his friends came together and hugged him while chanting words of harmony. In all, it mind was shifting so drastically from one point to another, he was not able to take any more and he cried out loud while the collar on his neck started to shine in white light.

Later an explosion occurred which shot all of them in different directions and landed at a near ground. This also surprised the Team Matrix also. Later when the smoke cleared they all found themselves with no bruise or any visible damage on their body. They could only see Ash lying down on the ground and the collar came out broken.

Misty and others rushed to him to check on him. They saw Ash was not moving his head or at least was not responding to his environment.

Meanwhile in the ship, the commander slammed the desk with a heavy thud and announced, "Everyone, prepare to return back, it's of no use staying here now", to the crew, who agreed and turned the ship towards some other direction.

Back with everybody else, they were quite worried. Misty bend down on her knees and took his head on her hands. And immediately she felt some difference! "Brock! His temperature is way low from before", she shrieked. Brock exclaimed and also bend down and checked on his temperatures. It really felt oddly cold.

Misty quickly asked him and all their pokemons to help her to flip his body on the ground so that she could see could check on his heartbeat. She was getting a weird ominous feeling from inside of her constantly.

With everyone's full effort, they were managed to flip his body and placed him slowly on the ground. She quickly laid on him and pressed her one ear to pre-assumable on his heart. She could feel a slight 'duub' sound same into her ear, but it was very low. Than after a few seconds later, 'daab' sound came.

Her pupils shrank into dots as she would tell that was no sign of a healthy heart. "Brock! Ash's heartbeat...has reduced a lot!...bring some antidote", she announced in terrified voice. So he started to search his back without a second thought about any medicine that could cure that.

Back with Misty, she and all of their pokemons looked at Ash with a very sad face, especially his own pokemons. Pikachu eyes were filling up with tears as he was seeing his best friend in that condition.

She kept her ear again on his heart and found after long waiting for his pulse, she couldn't hear. At that moment, she lost all her senses and turned completely white. Brock also came to her with a sad expression. He called her, but she didn't listened. He again called her and again she didn't respond. He shook her body while calling but she was too dived inside of herself that no sound, no sensation can wake her up.

After a few minutes later, she wake up herself and cried, "NOOO! Ash please don't die on me". That statement made all of the pokemons and human to shake up in shock. They continued to see her crying fervently while she continuously bumped her fist on him lightly.

"Why Ash...why did you leave us all alone?", she muttered while forcing herself to calm down. Brock and others could feel the tension around her. She was not in her mentally stable position. He tried to soothe her little. As soon as he was about to place a hand on her shoulder, he immediately felt a dark aura coming from her soul.

"Ash, please come back...Okay, I accept that I'm tomboy. I'm hotheaded quarrelsome tomboy... please come back to me!", she said while she was emotionally spellbound. She could only think that if she would accept all she didn't, he might leave is 'acting' and behave like normal. And the last part, she said it out loud to make him enough audible to bring him back to life.

"Misty, please don't be so desperate! Maybe it wasn't his heart and maybe something else. We first need to contact Mrs. Ketchum about this, then we can do something about him", with his illogical thoughtful sense. His first duty is to make her think with her senses and not with her emotions. It would be then easier for them to do something about him.

When she heard it, she looked at him with murderous eyes and warned, "Don't you dare say that! i'm NOT a fool 'round here..." him hard. Brock's forehead turned into bluish tint and he took some steps back in fear with his hands near chest level in protest.

She after giving him a mean look, resumed in to look at her only person whom she truly cared for. She looked at his cold and pale face while she wraps his whole head under her arms and tucks it under her chin. "Ash, please open your eyes. I want to that boyish innocent yet determined eyes...Ash please wake up. I want to see you smile again...Ash please respond or else my heart will, break...I cannot wait any longer for you to come back to me", she said in a monologues lunacy and weep in between.

"Ash, if you don't wake up, I cannot live any longer without you! If you will not be with me, I don't think I can even spare a single moment in the absence of you. My life was already over but when I started to travel with you and when you took notice of me and made me feel like I am really a person and not a rug which my sisters think of me, I started to realise that I have a purpose in my life", she paused while she was composing her second set of explanation. Her voice was low only audible to herself and to Ash.

"Yes I act rowdy and violent, but I can't help it myself. I don't know what you will think of me if I suddenly turned into a well behaved and open girl. I don't know how would you treat me if I suddenly show my affections to you and how grateful I am to you for doing all sorts good things which changed my life forever...so if you don't wake up...I just have to end my life as well...", she said that in few gaps because she was hesitant whether she should do that or not. But one look at Ash's body made her determined of what to do.

She searched something in her pockets and took out a pocket knife which she used to carry as a self defense tool. Brock noticed that in her hand and it wasn't any giving any good vibes about it. He stepped in and said, "What are you doing Misty?", he asked in a bit loud manner and he hold her hand with the knife. She seemed to have then lost all her senses all together!

She turned her head towards him and replied, "I'm preparing myself to move to my Ash...let me do...", in her fiery manner as she strugged to free her hand. "And you think killing yourself would do the job!", he countered immediately. He need to make her realise of what she was doing or else she would never change it ever.

"Yes, definitely! i can move to my Ash in heaven...pray for us to be together", she answered that with full force and she also made a request as it was her last wish she wanted. She somehow managed to free her hand and moved on her with the plan. Pikachu and other pokemons came to calm her down but she didn't listened to them. "LISTEN! If Ash is not allowed to live anymore, then there is no place on this earth when I can live peacefully and happily...I can ONLY find peace when I am with my Ash", she yelled at everyone for stopping her for her good deed.

She turned her head towards her face and whispered, "Don't worry Ash, you will be no longer alone. I'm going to join you soon", she with a smile on her face and pressed her lips on the dead outlines of his mouth for sometime. She pulled back her head while she faced him and positioned her knife on her heart. With a determined mindset, she launched her hand with the knife towards her heart, then suddenly she she started to feel something warm she was touching.

She then realised that his body was started to regain its body heat. She immediately leaped down on the ground and found that the dot on the top vertex of the triangle started to pulse at high rate. She was shocked, surprised, which also gave shock to Brock and all the pokemons also.

Within a few moments, they could see his body started to move a little, very little to the point he opened his eyes, lifted his body in the air and came to his regular posture.

Everyone was still shocked and baffled about the situation. How did he came back from his death?! He lazily looked here and there and found his friends and asked, _"Hey everyone...what happened..."_, he began with greetings but later he was little confused as to why all of them except for Misty was giving him some odd look.

Misty ran to Ash in happiness and cried, "Ash...thank goodness...you are alive...I thought...I thought you were dead", while she wrapped her hand on him. He was little dumbfound at her in that state and in reflex, he returned back her hug as well. When he proceeded on what she said, he then realised why his friends were staring at him like that.

He bend down his long neck and put his head at the side of her shoulder and said calmly, _"No Misty, I was not dead so you don't need to be worry...I'm a legendary pokemon! It's not that simple to kill me!"_, while calming her down but later when he saw she was not stopping her tears, he added the next line with a smile on his face.

She looked up to him to his face and smiled along with him while she rubbed her tears off. Brock then stepped it and asked, "Then why were you not waking up when Misty was calling out for you so long and what actually happened to you?", him with a bit of force while controlling his anger within.

After leaving Misty, he turned to them and said, _"Well, the reason is, it's our safety mechanism. When an outside force attacks us and if we somehow are unable to overcome it AND it is likely that the enemy would use us for their good, it gets activated which makes it look like that pokemon is dead. Sometimes we ourselves can activate this but in most of the cases it gets self activated, kinda like adrenaline in our body"_, at here he paused. That explanation gave us about his situation, but failed to give the reason on why he was not responding when Misty was calling her and suddenly waking up.

Brock asked the same and he replied, _"You see, it may be willing for us to get in that state but we can't decide when we should wake up. It can be only done when a pokemon of the same species give some aura energy to that pokemon or a very skilled aura guardian can use his or her aura manipulation technique to channel some aura into that pokemon, these are the only two ways in which they can wake up"_, and ended his explanation.

"But Ash, there was no Latios nor any skilled aura guardian to wake you up, so how is it so", Misty asked him with a bit of confusion. If the first option is totally false then she wasn't any skilled aura guardian, much less, she don't know what is aura even?!

At first he was bit astound, but then realised how can a random latios would appear and help him or any aura guardian in the middle of that landscape. So he asked_, __"Can you tell me what exactly you and Brock did to wake me up, I need to know it myself"_, her intriguingly. She was a bit tongue tied when he asked her suddenly, but she tried to recall exactly what she did to wake him up.

"As far as I can remember, I was worried about you for you to not wake up. So I shook you hard and I cried when you were opening your eyes and later, when I thought it was all over...I thought of...quitting my own life as well. Before doing that I...ki..kissed you on your lips and suddenly I felt your body temperature started to rise.", she said from her mind and in between she blushed while she said.

As he was hearing hearing it, his emotions were rapidly changing to happy to angry to then surprise and so on. He was confused as which emotion he should focus on. He bluntly let out. _"Misty...there are three things which I want to say"_, he began with rather suppressing tone while also controlling his emotions, _"First, I'm happy that you were worried about me...secondly, WHY THE HELL you wanted to suicide because you thought I died...and thirdly, WHY DID YOU KI..KISS ME?!"_, he said the first part softly but the second, he was literally shouting at her for her nonsense and for the last part, he comically bewildered with a tint of blush and took a distance aback when he expressed it.

At that point of time, she could no longer her emotions and jolted to him and boldly claimed, "I love you Ash, more than anything in this world, more than my own life as well", and hugged him and burrowing her face in him fiercely as if she would not let him go away from her ever. Then the intensity of his blush, after hearing, got increased.

His thinking process got halted immediately and was confused as to do what then. _"But Misty! I'm a pokemon. You can't possibly love me, can you?"_, he dubiously asked. He still couldn't believe that she confessed him, more so he didn't expected out from MISTY!

Misty looked at him, at his eyes with her teary eyes and said, "I didn't love you from today onwards...I loved you from the time when we first travelled with you. i loved you so much that whenever I was with you with any other girl, I start to feel jealous. I also feared if someday you are taken by someone else, my heart would have broken into pieces. Ash...I have not said it earlier because I felt you might look down on me but Ash, you are the finest person which a girl can ever have in her life. You are far more capable than getting a girl better than me, so I feared if I did told you, you might not look at me like a friend even...", at there she was harshly stopped by him with a roar. That was very unlikely of her character. She never was like that, well...as far as he knew about her.

Ash was also staggered when he heard it. _"NOO...How dare you to think of me like that?! I would never look down on you, even if I am superior to you. You are who ARE YOU and that's what I value. I wouldn't ever choose a mate solely on the basis of my status! Never!"_, he put it out clear and straight.

Misty's eyes shimmered with happiness and hope when he told it. She couldn't be happier than that. "That means you don't have any regrets choosing me as your mate", she chirped happily to him while looking at his eyes.

Brock, Ash and all other pokemons' jaws dropped down when they heard it. They couldn't able to believe, especially Brock and Ash. _"But Misty, I'm a pokemon, I can't mate with you"_, he replied with reasoning. She let out a sad sigh and added, "I know Ash that i can't bear your child, but at least I can be your lover. I would happily accept the pokemon you want to have your baby with. I just want to be with you, as a part of you", she honestly said with her eyes making a contact with his. She also hugged him on his neck and wrapped her only body on him.

Ash's eyes were feeling with many emotions. He was happy that she understands their situation, sad because he can't do anything to help her, except to keep her with him, surprised to learn that she would accept any mate which he want and overwhelmed when he understood how much that tomboyish mermaid had inside of her her for him!

Ash then smiled and brought her face to him and said, _"Ok I understand what you say. So from now onwards, you will be my first lover"_, he declared and roared in acknowledgement. All the pokemons were surprised, but didn't protest against them.

Misty was too happy and shed some tears of joy seeing her dream came true. She forwarded her face to kiss him again, only to stop by him and told, _"Misty, I have a request for you...hold yourself for ten to twelve years and I want you part ways after we finish this journey. I want you to grow physically, emotionally and mentally. So when I return back after ten to twelve years I want to find a completely different Misty. Till then, please wait! Then I'll come to you and give you your 'gift'"_, her politely.

At first she was sad and disappointed but later she understood why did he say so. She was still a girl and not a woman. She need to grow herself before proceeding any further in their relation. She nodded in agreement and leaped off from him. But then in split second time, she realised something and asked, But if we wait that long, then you will grow old, I guess", quickly.

Ash laughed at that statement before answering, _"Don't worry Misty, I wouldn't grow that much to feel like we have a huge age gap, instead, it would shrunk"_. At here she became confused, how can the age gap between them decrease...it should be constant for constant passage of time, she thought. He noticed that and added, _"Misty, I'm a Latios, My growth is very slow than yours. To put this in simple terms, after ten years, I would be near 24 years in human age where as you will be 22 years. At present our normal age different is about ten years, so I told you to wait"_, to the first. She then understood that he meant and agreed without any regret

"Now care to explain the rest", Brock put out after he ensured everything was alright. He was already lamenting inside of him because Ash, being a pokemon got a girlfriend earlier than him and more so she was not the only one targeting!

_"What happened is, as she kiss on my lips, she directly injected her aura into mine, which woke me up"_, he answered him in response. He paused a bit for it and continued, _"It's the reason why people and pokemon kiss when they are in love with each other"_ , at here they all turned towards him with a bit of curious look on their faces.

_"People and pokemon kiss not only to show affection for their loved ones, but it's an unwritten pact made by the couple by sharing their aura with each other. It signifies that the couple is willing to share their part of life with his/her life partner forever since aura is nothing but the force which keeps a man alive and be called as a 'living being'"_, he finished after which he looked at them.

_(TIMESKIP-10 YEARS)_

After that incident, he returned back them back to their journey and continued in it like they normally would. Only it was different when they visited Altomare where Ash told Misty that he liked Latias as well and told her not to reveal that and his secret to her. Finally when Latios passed away, Bianca and Lorenzo decided to bid Latias farewell with Ash where she would be much more happy than there.

Now coming to the present time, Ash was standing in front of Cerulean Gym with his Pikachu on his shoulder and entered. He noticed that there was some performance going on and everyone were filling up every seat available. Ash quickly took his own and started to watch what was going on.

The first thing which he noticed that there seemed to be only one performer since no one was there at the surface. Then immediately a mermaid splashed out of the water and landed safely on her tail while bowing in front of her spectators. He then realised that the performer was none other than Misty! Man! Did she changed herself! She from her past and present had close to no resemblance at all. Sure the hair colour was same and the eye colour were same, but rest everything changed.

She looked much slender and hourglass structure, much more in her current outfit. She had long wide free falling hair, pleasant face, good posture and above all, she had grown in her mind and soul.

When the show got over, Misty returned back to her dressing room, not noticing Ash since he covered himself in overcoat to not recognised by anyone. He was the champion of seven regions after all! He could no longer go out in public in free manner.

He followed the path and came to the main corridor. She stopped in the half way before entering the room and turned back to see a tall man with brown overcoat, black sunglass and a matching hat and looked at her. Before she could say anything, the man pulled back his hat and sunglasses to reveal his own identity.

The moment she got a good look at him, her facial expression changed drastically and cried, "Ash!" in happiness and jumped onto his arms. By instinct, he caught her and embraced her tightly. "Yes Misty, I'm back", he softly told her and continued to hug her.

About ten to fifteen minutes later, Ash was sitting inside the living room on a couch while Misty brought some tea along with her. When he took the first sip of it, he said, "Misty, this tea is amazing. Generally i don't drink tea but then also this is one of the best that I've ever tasted", while praising her. She was obviously flattered, especially coming from him.

In the midway, he looked towards the ceiling and let out, "A lot of things have changed in this ten years, isn't it Misty?", while enjoying the bitter-sweet taste of the tea. She nodded her head with a pleasing smile. "I can't agree more than that. Surely the one who lost his first league, is now the champion of the seven regions, Kanto region became of the first recommendation for staring one's pokemon journey and Brock got married", she complemented his statement while the last part she said with a giggle.

Ash was shocked when he heard it and quickly asked, "Seriously! Brock got married!", while looking at her with wide eyes. She chuckled and replied, "Yea, he is not only married to a very skilled and talented pokemon doctor and breeder but also a proud father of two children", in a 'point to be noted' fashion.

He was again shocked to hear it. He would have sworn that no girl will ever fall for him for his obscure way of flirting with girls, guess what, he did manage to find someone of his taste. He at the end laughed out for a bit happily and said, "Yea, it's about time he should get one. That poor soul, he should have got her much before. He is a nice guy from the heart, just that he couldn't control his...hormones I guess.".

He then took towards her and told, "Speaking of changes, you have changed a lot Misty from the time I last saw you", her calm and politely. She again blushed in embarrassment and protested, "Oh really, you think so!". "Yea, the way you speak, walk and behave, all tells that you have truly grown as a lady", he countered her.

Misty laughed uneasily as it maybe the first time when he actually complemented her in that way. Even he changed quite a bit. She quickly changed the topic, "By the way, have you confessed to Latias yet!", and asked him firmly. She was feeling an uncanny feeling when she said it. Well it isn't everyday that a girl asks her boyfriend to confess to another girl!

When she asked it, he laughed in uneasy way and then looked down. "No, not yet", he openly said. And instantly enough, turned into her fiery mode and yelled, "Then when will you? She won't be waiting for you forever, you know", at him as if flames coming out of her mouth!

Even after saying all that, he just let out a sign and looked to her face, "Misty, I don't know how to approach her. Moreover I don't know whether she even has feelings for me as well. If I do something stupid, she won't forgive me ever!", he explained her with a sad face.

She could totally understand that, once upon a time, she was also in his shoes! So she could tell what he was then going through. Misty then stood up from the couch and said, "Ok, then let me talk to her", in concerned and confident manner. He again looked at her and replied, "Will it be really ok for you to talk?", while asking a question. He wasn't very sure that she could pull it out that simply.

She lightly bumped her fist on her chest and proudly told, "Don't you need to think about that! I have already done this plenty of times. Recently I have fixed the relation between Lily and Tracey and they are now a very strong couple", to him which made him awe. Strangely enough, he didn't actually know what was happening in Kanto in his absence.

"Ok, I trust you Misty...Don't let me down", he said before bringing out his pokeball and taking out his Latias. When she appeared, she was in her human form and she looked different from the time she last saw her. She did not looked like Bianca, instead as if she was using an original art figure to mimic that. She had long flowing hair, longer than hers which comes near her hips in crimson red with a layer of ice white coloured hair underneath it. She also had two pointy horn like structures at each side of her head, above her ears in red and a little bit of white mixed.

She had fair skin, big golden yellow eyes, small nose and a soft smile on her face. Likewise she examined her whole body curiously and perhaps the only thing with which she was annoyed was, she had bigger boobs than hers, significantly larger boobs!

"Oh! Hello Misty, it's been a while I have seen you. I'm the Latias of Altomare", she greeted her cheerfully. She took a little aback of her reaction from her. She talked to her as if she didn't know that she is Ash's girlfriend, not that it would effect Latias but she could tell back there that even she seemed to have developed some feelings for Ash as well.

"Yea...It's been a while that I have seen you as well", she replied her as soon as she snapped out of her thoughts. She then about to start her plan, but she cut her and said, "Misty, you don't have to say anything...I know everything already", abruptly. Ash's heart started to beat faster than ever.

"What do you mean?", she asked. She was taken little aback when she stated it out of nowhere. From the other side, she giggled a bit and added, "Like for the fact that Ash is not a human; he is a special Latios, you have already confessed him, he also loves me and things like these" in a childish manner.

This time, Ash was the one who spoke and asked, "How do you know about them?" her frantically. He swore that he would never tell that to anyone, unless it was necessary. And according to his knowledge, there was no such incidence ever happened during their journey.

"Don't worry Ash! I haven't told this to anyone", she first calmed him down. When she confirmed, everything was right, she continued, "When I lived with my big brother, I learnt this technique when I used to bunk my big brother in his classes. I trained hard and hard until he was unable to tell that I have spied in his head", with a smile.

Ash was blown away by that. He knew about reading people's mind but he could do it when the content is superficial. "So, what's your call?", Misty asked her, breaking his thought, while looking in serious tone at her.

Latias instead smiled brightly and replied, "Do you even need to ask?" and jumped onto him, "I _do _love him a lot!", and confessed immediately. She also planted a kiss on his left cheek. Misty, getting a little jealous, countered, "I love him even more" and she even placed a kiss on his right cheek.

Ash on the other hand sitting in between them was burning like hot oven. After a few moments Latias stated, "Then let's make a deal!", with a cheeky look on her face. That obviously confused Misty and Ash. She then continued, "Since I'm the one who is going to have his baby, due to obvious reasons", at here, Misty felt sad. It's was the only thing she could not change.

"I want you to marry him officially", at here she felt nervous at the thought of marriage. She then realises what she had said and looked at her sceptically and uttered, "What...what do you mean?". Latias took a deep breath since she wasn't used to so much explaining(expected her to be smarter I guess!), continued, "Since I'm going to have Ash's child, I want you to have the honour of marrying him. You can say that why I'm not volunteering myself...it's because, A. If people found him to hang around with you than me, people are going to suspect pretty nasty things and B. since we are now living together from now on, we need to understand each other very much", to explain her.

At the end, Misty asked, "Then what about when people find out you to be hanging out more than me?". It was natural that one of them becomes his wife and he hangs with an other woman, people are going to suspect something!The eon pokemon smiled and replied, "Silly, he can then get away by saying that I'm his pokemon!". At the end, Misty's face lit up like her. She became very excited and fantasised about their marriage.

"Wow Latias! You have put a well thought about it", Ash praised her while patting her head. "Ok, it's settle then!", he announced and grabbed each one of them in his arms, hugged them together and continued, "We can be all be together now"

Pikachu, who was on the floor, make a 'ok' sign with his fingers with a wink at us.

* * *

_Three months later_

We find ourselves in a big room with a a lots of ladies, beautifully dressed along with Latias dressed in a shining turquoise colour gown, long flowing down with a deep sea blue pendent on his neck, pinkish red lips on her face. She in fact looked gorgeous. In front to her was a big mirror with a seat where someone was sitting in white dress with her veil on her head. One look on that lady, she found out to be Misty.

Violet and Lily were helping helping her with her makeup. "You know like, you are the luckiest girl to get a guy like Ash, like to spend your whole life, you should be happy about it", Daisy told her when she arrived with some more times with her. She looked at her eldest sister where she found her to be sad.

"Misty, you dare cry now or else your makeup will get bad", Lily warned when she was getting intuition of her crying. "You don't have to cry, like you are not going away far from here", she added while letting herself in tears. Misty then looked down and murmured, "I'm just thinking about how would our Mom and dad have felt about my wedding", to herself.

But Violet, closer to her, heard and replied, "I'm sure they would have been very happy about your wedding, especially to someone like Ash", softly and sweetly.

Other ladies in the room were gossiping about her and her wedding. "You know what, the dress she is wearing is specially is custom made by the collaboration of many designers like Valarie all around the world on the special request of Champion Ash", said one of the three girls talking to each other in the group.

"Well, that's must for someone's bride whose groom is the champion of seven regions", commented the one of the other of them.

* * *

_Meqanwhile_

We find ourselves in one of the most largest and most exquisite banquet in Kanto. We can also see Ash in his Tuxedo dress, was then supervising the the crew to arrange the things properly. The stage was all set up along with the place for his family to sit(as for tradition). Most of the big newspaper journalists and T.V. reporters came to record that live and telecast that to all the regions. Tables were all arranged, only thing was there to wait and let everyone come. Soon people started to come, most of them Ash knew. They all greeted Ash while some older folks couldn't help but to dream their marriage could have been like that! Then suddenly someone called from the entrance, "Ash!".

"Brock!", Ash called out to his direction. He looked at him came closer to him. "Ash! You are looking good in this Tuxedo suite", he praised him. He became little embarrassed but he was quickly cut off by him, "Oh! I forgot to introduce her...She is my wife, Julie", and introduced her to him. She came closer and said, "It is pleasure to meet with you Mr. Ash Ketchum. I've watched you on T.V whenever you battled in the leagues", to him politely and shook his hand.

Two children, who were hiding behind of their parents, peeked out their heads to look at him. Brock looked back and asked, "Sofie, Sid, come here and introduce yourselves", or rather called them. But being of timid nature, they couldn't just come out. Ash bend down at their height and looked at them. "You don't need to be afraid of me. Think of me as your new friend!", he told them with a comedic attitude. They could then feel easy about it and said, "I'm Sofie Williams. Age five", the girl said. "My name is Sid. Age four", told the boy. Ash immediately wrapped them into a hug and asked, "You like pokemons?", them in their childish tone.

They quickly nodded happily. He put them down and called Pikachu, "Pikachu, come and play with them", who was with other pokemons of different people. "Pikachu!", the children squealed happily and they run after him. "Don't go too far away", their mother warned them. Ash reassured her by saying, "You don't need to worry about them, Pikachu can handle them" politely.

A few minutes later, more and more guests started to arrive. "Ash, look over here!", Dawn called him. He found there was she and all the girls he used to travel with. Each one of them came there with their husbands! "I guess, I'm the only one doing a late wedding!", he exclaimed halfheartedly. He could see all of them already had children with them.

"We though you never going to marry, seeing you so dense around girls", Iris commented where Cilan let out a small giggle at the expense of him. And there, she was insinuating him again, after all those years! "Now. Now. Don't put up a fight already, especially today...take good care of Misty and listen to whatever she asks or tells to you!", Dawn amiably told him.

"And most importantly, DON'T BE rash and illogical with your life Ash. You now have another life to protect also, like your own", May added to her. He nodded as he acknowledged her. He then felt, someone was missing from there. When he realised, he asked, "Clemont, where is Serena? Hasn't she came with you?", him causally.

There he realised Ash was oblivious to her situation. But he shouldn't talk about those matter then. So he bluffed, "Yea, she is coming. She said, she has some work to do in between so she might be little late" as normally as she could. Others looked at him with pity from the corner of their eyes. They were all well known about Serena's case. They thought he might not know about it. Well...it's good for him.

A few minutes later, from one end, his mom was coming to him on wheelchair while from the entrance, all the former champions came to his party. "Ash! We arrived!", Steven called out to him. He and rest of them looked towards him. All of them came to him and greeted him, his mother and rest of them. Cynthia asked, "Mrs. Ketchum, why are you on wheelchair?", curiously and worriedly. She smiled softly and said, "I'm not as young as I used to be. With increasing Ash comes increasing faults of the human bodies. I have grown arthritis which makes me hard to walk. So i prefer to be on the wheelchair", to her.

And like that, a few hours went. Ash was busy with his friends, managing the guests who were coming and so on. In the mean time while Ash was talking to May, Latias came to him said, "Master Ash, your bride is ready. People tell all the people to get ready in their positions. They would be arriving in ten minutes", him courteously. He nodded and replied, "Ok Ruby, tell my mom the same". She agreed, bowed lightly and went to her.

His friends were shocked to see a girl talked to him like that, which begged the question, who she was? Ash replied, "She is my pokemon, Latias", normally. All his friends were shocked. "Since when did you catch a Latias?", Iris asked. While Dawn muttered, "I never knew Ash could shape-shift like Zoroark". Ash uncomfortable laughed a bit and said, "I caught her when I was travelling with Misty in Altomare. Normally any physic pokemon, for this case; a Latias can't shape-shift like Zoroark. Ruby trained hard in that and could do, even before I caught her.", explaining both of them.

"Now now! We all must get ready, his _queen_ would be arriving at any moment!", May giggled, who was eager to see his expression. He like a naive person in relationship, blushed at the thought of Misty being like a queen! Soon everyone gathered in their positions. Ash was standing a little distance away from them closed entrance doors while his mom was sitting at the special bench with a photo in a photo frame. That appeared to be her , her parents and Latias and Latios. "You should be proud today, Latios and Latias. Today is your son's wedding. The day when he gets the one with whom he would sped his entire life!", she whispered softly while holding that photo frame closer to her. "Don't worry, even though he is officially marring Misty, he would also have a pokemon to bear his child. She would also be equally treated like Misty as well", she added, while letting a happy tear to go by.

Time was going by and Ash's heartbeat was going higher and higher. He was feeling nervous like never before. All the people would be looking at them, which was less compared to the people who watched him in leagues but for some reason, he was feeling more nervous than that.

He could hear some footsteps coming towards him and his heartbeat rose to a million times the current one. Soon the door opened and band started to play their part. Everyone turned their heads to the entrance and found a noble looking old man was escorting a beautiful dove.

Ash looked at her and was stunned at the first sight of her. She couldn't even tell that if she was really Misty or not. It was even a greater surprise to see her then than when he visited her ten years after they parted! All the girls around her age squealed at her appearance. They were all blushing at the first sight of her. The look of h her holding those flowers was just unworldly.

It was not just they, she herself was blushing as everyone was looking at her. "LOOK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE MOMENT FOR WHICH WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR HAS FINALLY OVER! THE BRIDE HAS ARRIVED! LOOK HOW BEAUTIFUL SHE IS LOOKING AS IF SHE IS AN ANGEL!", the news reporter said in front of the camera whereas the camera focused on the bride.

Ash was awestruck but could notice a small smile escaping from the shade of her veil. "Take good care for her", told the old man who was replaced for her father. When he heard it, he came back to his senses and realised, he need to take care of her from that part.

Casey immediately popped up from the side with a silver plate where Misty kept her flowers. Ash released her elbow in which she locked her own arm and started to walk on the red carpet. The band played their theme. All the people turned their heads towards the pair, making them nervous even more. Delia also watched them walked to the father.

Upon reaching him, the father announced, "I charge you both, here in the place of Arceus and the witness of this company, that if either of you know any reason why you may not be married lawfully and in accordance with Arceus's Word, do now confess it.", he began the ceremony. There was silence in the room, only to listen them and conduct the ritual accordingly.

"Misty, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together with him in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?", he asked her.

She with her blushing face looked at him and replied, "I will".

Father then turned towards Ash and asked, "Ash, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together with her in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto her as long as you both shall live?".

There unlike Misty, Ash was tensed and nervous since this oath meant that he can only have Misty as his wife and Not Latias also! It was a deal that Misty would be his wife but that doesn't mean that he would treat Latias as some kind of a tool for his baby. _"Ash, don't worry. Even if you say yes here, we all agree we three can leave together happily"_, Latias' voice rang into his head. He quickly replied, "Yes, I will" quickly. He was a bit slow in response which obviously raised some eyebrows but they are content with the though that he was blushing so hard that he couldn't respond immediately.

He then looked at the audience and spoke, "Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?", to them. As real as it was, they replied, "We will", by all the people, including pokemons.

The Father looked again and asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" to the audience. That old man came in front and replied, "She gives herself, with the blessing of her mother and father.", to him boldly. After that, the hymn of the wedding was sung.

It was then the time of vows came into play. Ash turned towards her, took her right in his and began, "In the name of Arceus, I, Ash, take you, Misty _and Ruby_, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow.", and ended his part of the vow while in between he also mentioned Latias along with Misty. He did not want her to be separate from that.

Ash took back his initial pose and it was then Misty's turn to take the vow, "In the name of Arceus, I, Misty, take you, Ash, to be my husband, to have and to hold form this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow.".

Then came the ring ceremony. Max was given the task of giving the rings to them. When he came in between the two couple, the Father orated, "Bless, O Lord, these rings as a symbol of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other".

Ash took her ring and her left and announced, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." while sliding the ring into the ring finger. Misty then took his ring and took his left and while saying, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." and pushed forward the ring into his ring finger.

The Father then orated, "Now that Misty and Ash have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit...Those whom God has joined together, let no one put asunder." the first part and then keeping a pause in between, he said the rest part with more emphasis.

Everyone in the audience echoed, "Amen". The Father then looked at the couple and said, "Misty and Ash, having witnessed your vows of love to one another, it is my joy to present you to all gathered here as husband and wife" to them and everyone else in the room. He turned to him and said, "Ash, you may kiss the bride", to him.

Then came the hardest part of the ritual. He need to kiss her, in front of all those people! The cameras zoomed to the couple's face, everyone were in anticipation. They turned towards each other for the first time during their ritual, on face to face. It was then when he could clearly see her face. She looked up to him with her glowing face, dazzling eyes and with a serene face that it would melt his already melted heart.

She forwarded her face with her lips slightly open, Ash did the same until their lips touched together. At the connection, the whole gallery of audience stood up and clapped for them.

"Gary, are you crying?!", asked May to him when she noticed tears rolling down his cheeks. He quickly noticed it and rubbed off and replied, "No, not at all! It is just some dirt entered into my eye", aggressively as he could be at that point of time. She covered her mouth before she could laugh a bit, but she didn't complain because she knew about his personality.

Casey came again to them with a new bouquet of flowers and instructed her, "Misty, now take this bouquet and toss it up". She happily took it and tossed it up in the air, avoiding the ceiling for not to get damaged. Then all the young maidens gathered together to catch the bouquet, out of which, Bonnie got it.

Ash then took her on his arms and moved out of the room to the car waiting for them which led them to their new home.

_10 Years from then_

We find ourselves in Ash's home where we can see Ash, then looked slightly different. There was Latias in her human form and Misty in her apron. And in front of them was a young girl with mid sized hair, black in colour with some white out portions near the back of her ear. He had big eyes, small nose and a big smile on her face.

"Dad, Mom, I'm leaving then", she cheerfully told them before heading out. Latias bend a little with a question, "Have you packed all the things you need?", to her. He smiled brightly with a nod, "Yea, everything that I need mom", to her. Misty playfully then taunted Ash, "At least you are not like your father!...His mother had to remind him to take this and that when he first started his journey". That was embarrassing for him.

She giggled and said, "I know that already, Grandma used to talk about father's past on and on whenever I played with her." while adding to her comment. Then what! His own daughter knows about those then! How shameful it was!?

"Now, before leaving, I want you to say the promise you before we allowed you to be a pokemon trainer", Latias said in a bit strict manner. She agreed and replied, "I am can only become a pokemon trainer if I don't reveal my true identity", at which she smiled in agreement.

"And someday I'll come and challenge you for the champion's title", she added to her statement directing to her father. Ash smiled at her and hugged her closely. "Sure, my princess. You will definitely come and challenge me and you will surpass me by a long margin. Train hard, catch pokemon, bond with them and never loose faith in them as well as on yourself. Be safe always", he hummed softly and then took a long look of her face. He then kissed her forehead and wished her good luck. She went out and waved at them for one last time before she reached professor Gary's research lab for her first pokemon.

When she was no more at his sight. He murmured, "Now I understand what mom must have felt when I felt for my journey and how happy she would have been when I used to return back home..", and along with that a tear fall from his eyes.

"I am pretty sure, your mom must have felt very happy when you first started your journey and was proud that you could take care of own self", voiced Latias from his back and then came by his side and leaned on his shoulder. "And I'm pretty sure she would also get some wonderful friends who would guide her when she need", it was Misty who appeared on his other side and also leaned on his shoulder while looked at the endless road.

* * *

_**AND THAT'S IT! THERE ARE SOMETHINGS WHICH I NEED TO SAY!**_

_**FIRSTLY, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY.**_

_**SECONDLY, SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING ANYTHING.**_

_**THIRDLY, PLEASE SUGGEST ME THINGS WHICH I SHOULD EDIT IN THIS STORY(APPART FROM GRAMMAR). ESPACIALLY THE MARRIAGE SCENE. I'm not familier with those set ups yet being the most popular forms of marriage. If your sentiments are hurt, please forgive me(if you are reading this, I think you don't have any objections).**_

_**Please check out my other stories. They are also good, if you are interested in those subjects!**_

_**now finally! Review this story.**_


End file.
